


Finally Better

by kcer4life



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Eventual Smut, F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcer4life/pseuds/kcer4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All human! Klaus & Caroline have been friends since childhood sharing the littlest things. Now? They’re besties with benefits afraid to confess their feelings to each other out of fear of being rejected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mytraitorousheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytraitorousheart/gifts).



> English is not my tongue language so please forgive me for my mistakes and I hope that they won’t get in the way of enjoying this drabble : )

**_“You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams.”_ ―Dr. Seuss **

* * *

‘So when are you going to tell her?’ Kol asked for what seemed like a thousandth time that month, striding into the apartment, not bothering with greetings.

As much as Klaus admired Caroline and her intelligent, giving a spare key of their apartment to Kol made him question her sanity. His little brother had _the_ worst timing ever. You’d think that she’d take the key back after Kol had walked into them having sex on the kitchen counter but apparently safety came first. _‘What if something happens, we’re away and Kol can’t enter?’_ her patronizing voice rang in his head.

‘Tell her what?’ Klaus asked innocently, praying that Kol would drop the subject already. He was in a messed up situation to put it mildly and while he himself thought about how to get out of it 24/7 it didn’t mean he wanted to discuss it with Kol. Or anybody else for that matter.

‘That you forgot to buy sugar,’ Kol spat, irritated that his brother was brushing him aside yet again. ‘Don’t play _dumb_ with me, Nik! You know perfectly well what I’m talking about.’

‘It’s none of your business, Kol,’ Klaus hissed enraged by the conversation.

‘Well if I won’t make it my business, then I’ll have to see you brood even more than usual and listen to your drunken confessions about just how much you are in love with Care.’

‘I’m not in love with her,’ he said quickly. Too quickly, indicating the lie. It made no difference, though. Him being in love with Caroline was old news. Kinder-garden-old news.

‘Still in denial?’ Kol asked exasperated. ‘Fan- _fucking_ -tastic. You do realise that no matter how many times you say that, it won’t come true, right?’

‘I’m not in love with her,’ Klaus repeated stubbornly.

‘Tell that to your sketchbooks, Nik!’

‘Damn it, Kol!’ Klaus said walking back into the room he just left in hopes of avoiding the talk, no longer caring that he’ll be late for work. ‘She’s been perfectly clear that she wants no strings attached. I’m just. A _rebound_ ,’ he hissed the last word out.

_‘You can’t tell! You can’t tell him that I like him, Kol. Promise me! He doesn’t like me the same way I do him.’_

‘Idiots. Imbeciles I swear,’ Kol muttered to himself. ‘And they dare say _I’m_ the one behaving like a child!’

It took him a few minutes to simmer down and then he asked carefully, not wanting to provoke another outburst, ‘Have you ever thought that maybe, _maybe_ she feels the same way you do? That it’s a code for ‘I want to be with you but since you’re such a man whore I’m afraid to tell you how I feel?’’

‘We’re just _friends_ , Kol.’

‘Well, obviously,’ he said pointing his finger to the floor where Caroline’s panties were tossed last night during foreplay.

‘ _Kol_ -’ Klaus started, losing his patience with Kol.

‘Hey, I’m just trying to help you out here!’ he replied angrily. ‘How long do you think this is going to last, hmm? How long before she meets a new guy and says that she wants to get back to being _just_ friends?’

Klaus winced painfully at the thought and stayed silent so Kol took it as a chance to continue, ‘And when one day she does you’ll say yes, of course, fearing that she’ll leave you if you don’t. Then after a few years she’ll get engaged. Married. Pregnant,’ he started listing. ‘If it’s a boy she’ll name him after you, you know. After her best _friend_. And you’ll be _uncle Nik_.’

Klaus froze at such prospect but Kol decided to push him further, ‘You wanna know the best part, Nik? Her Mr. Perfect will get a job transfer to another city and all your efforts not to lose her will be for nothing. She’ll still be whisked away at the end of the day and you’ll be left _alone_ with _no_ chance of getting her back.’

‘What if she doesn’t want me?’ Klaus asked after a few minutes of silence. ‘What if I lose her?’

‘If you don’t say anything to her, you’re screwed either way, Nik. And if you tell her, you’ll at least have a chance at _something_. You won’t be a seventy year old asking yourself what ifs. You’ll know you’ve tried. That you did the best you could have.’

Kol paused for a bit and then continued, ‘You wanna hear what I would do if I were you?’ and not waiting for a replay said, ‘Go to work and when you come back have a chat with her. _Tell her_.’

‘Since when are _you_ brilliant?’ Klaus asked, truly surprised that Kol had finally had given him a decent piece of advice instead of suggesting to get laid and recommending porn sites like he always did whenever Klaus had a problem.

‘How can I not be compared to you?’

* * *

‘You’re in here, sweetheart?’ Klaus said walking into their apartment, having gotten back from work.

‘Yeah, I’m here,’ she shouted from her room.

‘Listen, love, we need to -’

Whatever he wanted to say died on his lips as he watched Caroline step into the hallway.

She was wearing a short blue sleeveless dress, showing off her cleavage, and matching high heels which made her legs look longer than they already were. Her hair was let down in perfect blonde curls and the makeup she put on emphasised her striking beauty.

The image of Caroline looking like that sent a jolt of excitement to Klaus’ groin, making him consider postponing the talk and having his way with her instead.

Caroline blushed furiously when she saw Klaus gapping at her and giggled nervously.

‘I take it the outfit is approved?’ she teased unable to hold back her smile.

_No. No one should be able to see you in it aside me._

‘You look nice,’ he managed.

‘Nice?’ she asked laughing, very much aware of what his ridge stance meant. ‘Just… Nice?’

_Ravishing. Breath taking. Earth shattering._

‘Yes,’ he insisted childishly. ‘ _Just_ nice.’

‘Well just _how_ nice exactly?’ she kept winding him up.

_Like-I-want-to-throw-you-in-my-bed-and-fuck-you-till-you-pass-out nice._

‘Why are you dressed up, anyways?’ he asked changing the subject abruptly, fearing the dirty fantasies he had about her will somehow slip past his lips.

‘I’m going out, genius.’

‘Listen, Katarina is going to wait, we need to -’

‘Um…,’ she shifted uncomfortably, lowering her eyes to the floor.

‘What?’ he asked confused.

‘Actually… I’m going out with Stefan.’

‘Oh?’ he asked surprised, trying to mask his anger and jealousy. ‘I don’t think you have to dress like that to a work dinner.’

She opened her mouth and closed it a few times unable to tell him that she won’t be discussing business with Stefan.

‘It’s not work dinner is it?’ Klaus asked staggered, finally getting it. ‘Caroline?’ he choked out, scared out of his mind that Kol’s prophecy was already coming true.

‘He asked me today and I said yes,’ she explained hurriedly. ‘I know we – we’ve been _enjoying_ ourselves, for the lack of the better, but – but we’re not actually together, are we?’ she asked fishing for information.

When Klaus didn’t answer she said, ‘I know you two had a fall out because of Rebekah but it’s been awhile since Tyler and I need to start dating someone, Nik.’

_Then date me._

‘We need to talk, Caroline,’ he tried again, this time putting all the seriousness into his voice, alerting her that the matter was indeed important.

‘Okay?’ she asked him worriedly. ‘What is it?’

 _‘Nobody cares about you,_ boy _. Nobody!’_

‘I -,’ pause. ‘We -,’ another pause. ‘Remember when I – when we -. _Fuck_!’ he swore wholeheartedly.

 _I’m in love with you, Caroline._ Nope. Bad idea. Too much pressure. Just – just too much.

 _Stefan is a bad choice, sweetheart. He’s still not over Elena._ Better. Lots better. She’d probably listen but… then there’d be a Jessie and some guy after that. And some guy after that. And _he’ll whisk her away_.

As much as the possibility of being rejected frightened him, a future with no Caroline in it scared him more.

_It’s now or never._

Truth is he was never good with words. He never knew what to say. He never did. He never told any sympathy words to Caroline whenever she was disturbed. He’d simply hold her tightly and she would calm down in his arms.

So he chose not to say anything in this moment too, praying she’ll get what he wanted to say without him actually speaking the words. It was cowardly of him, not being able to say it out loud that he loved her, but he was not used to expressing his feelings openly. He was not used to being left vulnerable. Not even with her. Not to such extent at least.

He walked up to her determinately, putting his left hand around the back of her neck and the other one on her cheek, pushed her into the wall and started kissing her like a madman. It was only fitting after all. He _was_ mad for her. She made him do and feel things he never thought possible.

It took a few moments for Caroline to realize what was happening but when she did she wrapped her hands around his neck and leaned forward wanting to erase the space between them.

When Klaus felt Caroline respond to his kiss he groaned in satisfaction, lifted her up and tangled her legs around his waist. He let his hand shaking from excitement wander down her legs and slowly started to slip it underneath her dress.

‘Nik,’ she moaned feeling herself getting wet. ‘ _Nik_ ,’ she breathed again when he changed the pace and went from aggressive to gentle, nibbling lightly at her lower lip.

Klaus broke the kiss, needing some air, and laid his forehead on hers still keeping their bodies entangled, still holding her up. He stared at her swollen lips, lust filled eyes and rosy cheeks and decided to lay the cards on the table.

‘Caro -’ he started but the doorbell rang making them freeze in their spots.

Nobody moved for what seemed minutes and then, ‘I need to open the door, Klaus.’

_Klaus. Klaus not Nik._

‘Of course,’ he said trying to mask his hurt. ‘Of course,’ he repeated putting her down on her feet.

‘Kla -’

‘You’d better get that, Caroline,’ he gritted through his teeth just as another knock interrupted the silence and then walked into his room slamming the doors.

He grabbed his phone and then dialled Kol still in a daze because of what happened with Caroline.

‘Well?’ asked Kol excitedly. ‘How did it go?’

Pause. ‘I need a place to crash.’ Another pause.

‘I’m in the mall. Bourbon?’ he asked hesitantly, not understanding how in hell the conversation could’ve gone wrong.

‘Yes. Yes, _lots_ of bourbon,’ Klaus signed somewhat thankfully and then hung up.

He looked around his room not sure if he should start packing things. Not sure if he could actually function without her near now that he’s gotten a taste of life he could have with her.

‘Nik?’ a voice tentatively asked behind.

‘Caroline?’ he asked surprised turning around. ‘I thought you left with -’

‘Tell me,’ she asked in a small voice.

‘Tell you what?’ he said confused.

‘Tell me – tell me that I’m not the only one here being in love with my best friend. Tell me that being friends is not enough to you anymore. Tell me that you’ll take me on a date or _somewhere_ -’ she began rambling.

He looked wide-eyed at her, his breathing getting laboured, still afraid to let himself believe that his feelings weren’t one-sided. When he overcame his shock he said, ‘I’ll take you. Wherever, whenever you want. I’ll take you. Just say the word.’

‘Then do it,’ she replied wishing he’d kiss her already and make her his. ‘Take me,’ she repeated herself and stepped forwards lowering her eyes to his lips, making her intentions clear.

‘Caroline -’ was all he breathed before crashing his lips to her, wrapping her creamy legs around his waist and waking straight for his – theirs – bed, his mouth never leaving hers.

The laid her gently on it, took off her shoes and then tantalizingly slow started to pull the dress up her tights kissing the new-exposed skin. His let his arms wander around her body, relishing in the moans that fell from her lips.

‘Get it _off._ Just get it off,’ Caroline whined helplessly.

He turned her around, pressing himself to her back, saying without words what kind of affect her last statement had on him.

When Klaus finally took the dress off he was torn between anger and admiration.

‘No _bra_? You planed on going on a date with him without your _bra_ on?’ he asked furiously.

‘Why, you’re jealous?’ she laughed lightly.

‘Yes,’ he flatly admitted no longer afraid of being turned down and flipped her, her back touching bed again.

The only piece of clothing she was left with were her panties and such view of her laid out in his bed nearly made him lose his self-control and dive into her roughly. But much like always he revelled in giving her pleasure, hearing her moans and watching her trash underneath him.

So he slid her underwear down her legs, spread them widely and nestled himself between her tights.

‘Klaus,’ she breathed when he began sucking her puckered nipple and massage the other breast with his hands. ‘I want you.’

‘Do you have any idea how long I wanted for you to say that?’ he asked toughing her clit with his fingers and slowly spreading her folds.

‘I want – I _need_ you inside of me.’

‘As you wish, my love.’

Instead of pushing himself into her, however, he inserted his fingers into her and Caroline threw her head back in pleasure.

‘This is -’ she groaned sheer pleasure when he crooked his fingers inside of her. ‘Not what I had in mind,’ she breathed managing to say it in a condescending tone.

‘Would you’d rather I stopped?’

‘Do that and you’ll be fucking yourself instead of me,’ she warned him angrily.

‘Noted,’ he answered smugly inserting another finger which make her whine loudly.

He kept fingering her mercilessly until she was quivering with need, all dripping and wet, ready for him to take her.

When she finally looked like coming he pulled out unexpectedly, making her core ache from the loss of his fingers.

‘Klaus,’ she shrieked, frustrated with him.

‘That’s for wearing no bra, sweetheart.’

Right when she looked like telling him off he plunged into her to the hilt making her screech in surprise.

He stayed unmoving, just looking at her from above in awe of her and after kissing her gently on the lips started sliding into her slowly setting a languid pace.

‘Faster,’ she said after a few minutes annoyed at his tempo, desperately needing her release.

‘No.’

‘What do you mean, no?’ she asked irritated.

‘Sweetheart. I’ll fuck you unconsciously if you want. But that’s tomorrow’s agenda. Today we’ll be going slow.’

‘Why?’ Caroline asked puzzled.

‘Because I want to kiss every spot on your body knowing that no one else will be able to do that aside me. I want to worship your body as it should be.’

As tempting as it sounded Caroline always enjoyed making him lose control in bed so deciding to take matters into her own hands - or rather hips this time – she bucked against Klaus a few times, changing the slow tempo into quicker one.

Unable to resist her teasing any longer he put his arms on the headboard for support and started pounding into her, making the bed squeak underneath them.

Caroline’s moans were getting louder spurring him on and making him pump in to her even faster with each trust.

He wasn’t sure anymore if he’d be able to last much longer so he hooked his arm around Caroline’s leg and put it unto his shoulder, the new position allowing deeper penetration.

‘Don’t change the angle,’ she groaned in pleasure at the change. ‘Keep doing whatever you’re doing now,’ she tumbled out the words.

A few thrusts later Caroline’s face contorted in pleasure when she came and her walls clenched around Klaus triggering his own release, allowing him come inside of her.

After a few minutes of silent breathing Klaus pulled himself out of her causing her wince in return and laid beside her on the bed, wrapping his hard around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

‘This is not what I had in mind,’ he echoed her words smiling, so well spent and unable to be mad at her for ruining his plan of taking it slow.

‘That’s for not letting me come the first time,’ she said lazily, put her head on his shoulder and dozed off.

* * *

‘Hey,’ she smiled lazily at him in the morning. ‘How did you sleep?’

‘I didn’t,’ he replied dreamily stroking her hair.

‘ _What?_ ’ she asked worried sitting up in bed, turning to look at him to see what’s wrong. Only, it was quite the opposite. Everything was absolutely perfect.

‘I – I used to dream about you, you know. I used to imagine living together when we were kids. And then we did. We became roommates. Then I dreamt about kissing you, about waking up beside you. And then we did that too. Then I dreamed about you being in love with me. About us actually being together. And now that we are…’ he trailed off. ‘I just couldn’t fall asleep. The reality is finally better than the dreams.’


End file.
